This invention relates to a step bearing for a shaft of an essentially horizontally arranged spinning rotor, the shaft of which is loaded by an axial force and with its end is supported against a freely rotatable ball that is guided on the side opposite to the shaft by means of a guiding element. The step bearing has a housing containing a lubricant supply means, the shaft of the spinning rotor being introduced into said housing through a bore.
In the case of a known step bearing of the above-mentioned type shown as described in German published unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 25 14 734, the shaft of the spinning rotor is supported radially by means of pairs of supporting disks. By a slight slanting of the axes of the supporting disks, an axial force is exercised on the shaft, by means of which this shaft supports itself against the freely rotatable ball. Below the ball, a lubricant bath for a lubricating oil is provided into which a wick immerses that is placed over the ball. By means of the wick, lubricating oil is absorbed and transported to the ball. This step bearing has proven itself very well in practical operation. It was found, however, that there is sometimes the danger that oil emerges through the bore through which the shaft of the spinning rotor enters the lubricant housing and reaches the supporting disks and the driving belt. This condition can result in undesirable impairment of the spinning operation.
This invention is based on the objective of developing a step bearing of the above-mentioned type in such a way that the emerging of oil is prevented. This objective is achieved by providing means in order to supply lubricating grease to the ball. This type of grease lubrication securely avoids the problems that may occur through emerging oil.
In an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the ball is surrounded by a trough-shaped lubricant container that is filled with lubricating grease. Because of this lubricant container, it is always assured that there is a sufficient amount of lubricating grease available in the direct vicinity of the ball which the ball itself supplies to its supporting surfaces.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the lubricant container, is connected with a collecting container through at least one opening. As a result, it is ensured that the lubricating grease exchanges itself automatically in the area of the bearing points of the ball. In order to make available a sufficient amount of lubricating grease for a longer operating period, it is provided in advantageous embodiments of the invention that the lubricant container forms the bottom of a lubricant supply arrangement. In the case of another embodiment, it is provided that the lubricant supply system is connected with the area of the lubricant container through a connecting line.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.